


HotMouth

by Raserwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Desi Harry Potter, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Drarry, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Healing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It gets better I promise, Learning to trust, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black Lives, Top Draco, Vampire Harry Potter, finding out, past Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raserwolf/pseuds/Raserwolf
Summary: Excerpt:Harry Potter was very much alive thank you very much. He certainly thought he would die when he was bitten at the age of six, but his pulse still thrummed on as the newly turned urges took over.He didn't appear to be what he really was, but that was because the books had it all wrong.He didn't appear to be hurting as he really was either, but that's because he was good at hiding it. That is, until Draco Malfoy came along.Warning: this story contains dark and gritty themes such as severe child abuse and rape, please know or take into account your triggers before reading





	1. You're Alive?

Harry Potter was very much alive thank you very much. He certainly thought he would die when he was bitten at the age of six, but his pulse still thrummed on as the newly turned urges took over. He didn't appear to be what he really was, but that was because the books had it all wrong. Or so he'd discovered in his third year when Hermione nagged him for hours about her essay on vampires, not realizing she was speaking to one. 

She didn't realize because Harry was not the book definition vampire. He wasn't pasty white, he certainly didn't have heightened vision, and his fangs didn't stick out for all the world to see. On the contrary, he was a bespectacled Desi teen with an abnormally slow heart rate. That was all. He wasn't dead. Last time he checked, his heart was beating perfectly fine.

His body simply didn't produce its own blood. He could last about a few weeks without any intake before he stated going mad with hunger and lightheaded from the lack of new blood in his veins. The majority of his nutritional values came from the blood he drank, as he didn't absorb everything he needed from food. 

As far as he knew, Dumbledore was the only one aware of his condition. He would make the house elves fill his goblet each morning with blood charmed to look and taste like pumpkin juice to any other person who touched the goblet that wasn't Harry. 

Over the summers he turned to hunting small animals only when he absolutely needed to. He never killed. He had a system of only draining something partially so that it might feel a bit woozy afterwards, but let it go to recuperate. It took an incredulous amount of willpower on Harry's part to not suck every creature dry, but he figured if he could resist the imperious curse, then he could control his urges. The only time he ever killed was when he was newly turned and veracious.

His fangs had a nasty tendency to pop out during meals, or when he was angry. He was fairly certain Malfoy had seen them once or twice. He never mentioned anything though, strangely enough. 

The one thing the books got right was that he could smell blood extremely well. If he was right up next to somebody's jugular, his mouth would water copiously. 

A vampires saliva was the thing that turned others, it killed the blood producing parts of the bone marrow and induced the hunger and vampiric changes to the body, but one had to bite with the intent to turn to make it work. Harry could bite somebody with no intent to turn, only to feed, and they would not be turned. It was rather simple.

Now he sat, fuming in professor Umbridge's class, running on empty very quickly. Ever since the start of this year, his goblet had been filled with cranberry juice instead of his normal fill. He'd incidentally spat out his anxious mouthful onto Ron at the beginning of the year in reaction. He was starving. It was the third week of term and he hadn't had anything to satiate his hunger since two weeks prior. 

He remembered snatching a crow while at the Weasley's, but birds never had much, even more so because Harry only took about half. He'd caught another on his second day back, still unquenchable. 

Harry had heard that vile woman tittering obnoxiously to Dumbledore about the 'abnormality of keeping blood in the kitchens where our good food is made professor' because of course she did a whole run down of the entire fucking school just to make Harry's life that much more miserable.

She'd just laid out a week's worth of detentions for him telling the truth. He was pissed, his fangs were almost always at least one quarter of the way out instead of being a normal canine size. His hands shook angrily. The bell rang.

Harry stormed off to Potions, his bag swinging madly at his side. He ran his tongue along the lengthy enamel of his fangs, feeling the bottom of the little channels dismissively. 

His mouth flooded when he entered the classroom. He could smell creatures blood. His urges were becoming harder and harder to ignore. His body was burning up on the inside while simultaneously being cold as ice. Snape glared at him, raising a brow at his trembling. 

The rest of the class poured in, Snape introduced their assignment of today and paired them up.

"Potter! You're with Malfoy!" he snapped maliciously.

Harry heard Ron and Hermione groan in his favor, but he was too hungry and achy to be mad about it. He slumped down beside Malfoy, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to block out the scent even just for a moment. 

"You better not fuck up the potion Potter." Malfoy grumbled low, with no real malice in his voice. 

"Yeah... I'll try..." he murmured wearily.

Malfoy gazed at him suspiciously, but went to the store cupboard anyway with a dismissive shake of his head. Harry stomach twisted eagerly as more and more of the class came out with salamander blood. He didn't even register the name of the potion as he stared blankly at the blackboard. 

Malfoy set down the ingredients delicately adding an aggressive flourish of his hand to snap Harry up. He glared at Harry. He looked... strange. The pupils were huge within his irises, his mouth looked too full, and the richness had left his dark skin. 

"Potter! At least contribute some amount of effort!" he hissed.

Harry rubbed his throat, sitting up to start dicing ingredients. It was automatic and calculated, until the knife slipped from his fingers onto the cutting board with a dull clatter. Draco glanced over to see him with his hand covering his mouth, glaring into the table. Draco's fingers pinched the cork of the bottle, his other hand holding the open vial of salamander blood. 

He watched Harry's big eyes follow it as he brought it over the cauldron and tipped a few drops in. 

"Potter!" Snape barked.

Harry glanced in his general direction, hand still over his maw, his nostrils flaring dangerously. 

"You will answer me when I speak to you Potter." he hissed.

Harry refused, the whole class watching on edge as the scene unfolded. Snape strode intimidatingly over, glaring daggers down at Harry. Harrys head slipped and thunked down on the table, but he didn't get back up. 

And Harry began to do something nobody ever thought they would see in their lifetimes. 

"Please professor... May I leave? Not safe..." he murmered lowly.

"And why should I let you?"

Harry looked up, weary and exhausted. Draco saw them. White knives in his mouth sticking out sharply.

"Everybody back away!" Snape growled.

The class looked bewildered, standing on tiptoe trying to figure out what was going on.

"Now!" Snape hissed.

The class cautiously pressed themselves to the walls around the dungeon, all except Draco, who was staring at the tendrils of saliva wrapping around Harry's teeth. Eclipsed emeralds slid over to meet awestruck mercury.

"Dammit! Draco drink this!" Snape grumbled, searching through his many pockets to pull out a tiny, ruby red, spherical bottle.

Draco recognised it. A blood replenishing potion. He knocked it back, letting it slide down his esophagus before matching Harry's stare again.

"Sorry..." Harry uttered, bringing a trembling hand up to press on Draco's pulse point in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He undid the collar by three buttons and pushed it away from Draco's alabaster skin, the tie loosening considerably.

He struck. Draco gasped sharply as he felt a pair of fangs pierce his skin. The momentum of Harry's weight toppled them off their stools onto the floor. Draco grunted as Harry's teeth jerked from the impact, but he remained latched on, drinking deeply. 

The class was gasping and shrieking in panic. Those by the wall closest to their heads could see Harry's fangs hooked into Draco's shoulder, panicking and spluttering while the rest of the class remained utterly confused. 

Harry cocked his head sightly, readjusting to a more comfortable position. He had one hand on Draco's chest and the other splayed beside his platinum blonde head, his knees on either side of Draco's right leg. 

Draco was boggled by just how hot Harry's mouth was, his head remaining clear as the potion took effect. He tentatively reached up to place his hand around the side of Harry's neck and was shocked to find a slowly thrumming pulse in different time with his gulps against the pad of his thumb. 

Harry moaned through his nose. Draco could see the richness slowly seeping back into his dark skin under the flurry of raven curls. It was a weirdly intimate experience. They were both technically inside eachother. Harry's fangs buried in Draco's shoulder while his blood traveled up through the little channels. 

Harry's mouth unlatched with a pop. Draco shivered as the long, rather thick fangs withdrew themselves from his body. Harry leveled with him for a moment. Fuck, wasn't that a sight to behold. He had a trail of shining crimson blood trickling down his chin and leaking from the channels of his fangs. He ducked back down and began licking the wound so gently, Draco had a shock of arousal spike through his groin.

He drew back up, wiping his mouth on his robe sleeve.

"Thank you..." Harry murmered. 

Draco reached up to feel the wound. It had closed by Harry's saliva.

"You're alive." Draco blurted out.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. "Of course I'm alive."

"But you're a vampire! You've bitten me! I'm still alive? I'm not a vampire too?!" Draco spluttered, feeling his rapid heartbeat in his throat.

"The books never mention that intent goes a long way... You won't turn." Harry assured, with an amused sort of expression sneaking into his rather pleasurable looking one.

Harry sat back on his haunches, extending a hand to pull Draco up into a sitting position. Draco complied, stars decorating his vision momentarily at the sudden change of axis. 

"Do you feel alright? Sorry I snapped... Umbridge has been starving me..." 

Draco scratched his temple. "Y-Yeah... Just a little startled..." he admitted.

"Starving you?" came Snape's lazy drawl.

Harry whirled around to look at him, fear evident in his eyes. 

"Well... Yeah." 

"Class dismissed! You are not to spread or repeat anything you may have seen in this class today! If I find out anybody has said so much as a word about this, there will be dire consequences and expulsion for all involved!" Snape barked.

Draco and Harry glanced at eachother, shocked.

"You two come with me."

They scrambled up to their feet, following Snape's billowing Ebony robes out of the classroom. 

"Where are we going?" Draco inquired.

"To fix this. If Potter has another incident that reveals his ailment, the whole school will be aware and violent toward him." he stopped, turning to look at Harry.

"And you are rather important to the lights plans Mr. Potter, I suggest you treat this with extreme caution." Snape drawled, turning to stride purposefully again.

They followed Snape up to the headmaster's office. Snape shoved Harry in front of him and stormed toward Dumbledore, dragging the boy along.

"I suspect you knew?" Snape hissed, pushing Harry's hip bones against the desk.

Dumbledore glanced at Harry's extended fangs and turned in his chair, refusing to look Harry in the eye.

"Naturally." he sighed.

"Potter has just had a rather obvious incident in my class! He has just bitten and fed off Draco because he claims that that woman hasn't allowed him proper sustenance for a vampire!" Snape growled.

"Ah yes... Umbridge has been making it rather impossible to discreetly get him his creatures blood in the mornings." Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully.

"And you're not doing anything about it? You do realize that if this gets out, Potter's chances of surviving the rest of the year plummet dramatically?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond but another cut him off.

"I could feed him..." 

They all turned to look at Draco.

"Well I would just need blood replenishing potions... And that way Umbridge wouldn't suspect anything, and he won't get this hungry again." he reasoned.

Dumbledore emphasized Draco with a gesture. "There you have it Severus." 

Draco could swear he saw Harry's eyes illuminate green for a moment.

Snape grumbled something under his breath and left. 

"I still don't like you Potter." Draco huffed dramatically, turning on his heel to stride out of the office.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry heads back into Gryffindor tower, straight into the clutches of his two terrified friends.

Harry traipsed down the corridor toward Gryffindor tower, absolutely dreading what Ron and Hermione would have to say. He hadn't seen them since he was pulled off to the headmaster's office with, of all people, Draco Malfoy in tow, but he knew they would be raving. Malfoy's kindness kept lingering in the back of his mind. The way he gasped and moaned was also niggling into his thoughts, but he furiously pushed it back, shameful of how aroused it made him.

No. He was supposed to like Cho. He liked girls. Though he couldn't deny how good it felt when Malfoy's hips bucked up into his. He certainly couldn't deny that Malfoy was actually very handsome, but he thought loads of guys were handsome. 

Before he knew it, he was standing before the Fat Lady who was looking down at him expectantly. He mumbled the password and tried to sneak into the common room.

He was immediately seized by two pairs of hands and wrenched toward the stairs. He stumbled, hissing minutely out of instinct as he was wrenched through the threshold of his room. 

"Out!" Hermione's voice barked.

Harry saw Neville and Dean leave in an anxious hurry. The door closed with a snap, Harry caught Hermione's wand pointed at it.

He was thrown onto his bed and pinned on his back by one pair of very large hands on his chest. A second pair tilted his head back so far, he had no choice but to open his mouth. He struggled against them, his line of sight full of bushy brown hair and flaming red waves. 

Hermione's fingers peeled back his upper lip, making his frenulum burn above his sensitive raw gums, and her other hand pushed up on either side of his throat. Her digits dug into his salivary glands from beneath his jaw, causing his mouth to flood.

"Now Ron!" she hissed.

Ron pricked his finger with a small needle he'd been holding in the curl of his pointer, and placed the open wound right above Harry's nose as he writhed in panic. 

Ron and Hermione watched in abject horror as Harry's nostrils flared and his pupils eclipsed his irises. Ron could feel Harry's thundering heart pounding against his sternum, making him even more frightened. Hermione felt the rise and fall of his jugular as warm blood surged through it, further confusing her. His body was warm, his heart was definitely beating fast, and his mouth was wet with thick strings of saliva.

Harry felt a sinking sense of cold dread shoot through his body as his fangs unsheathed in their entirety. He wriggled furiously, snapping his mouth shut to hide his teeth, but the damage had already been done. 

They withdrew, letting Harry whip his body about like a decapitated rabbit. He shot up, feeling the points of his fangs peaking out of his lips. His breathing was hard and fast, his hands were clammy and trembling.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione murmured.

"Yeah mate..." Ron agreed.

"Because I was afraid you'd act like this!" he snarled, his teeth looking menacing hooked over his lower set. 

Harry licked the enamel of both long teeth, trying to remove the bitter taste of parchment and ink Hermione's fingers had left in his mouth, and rubbed his dully throbbing upper throat. There was a little whistle as he blew hot breath out of the channels in frustration. 

Hermione was looking down at her two fingers she'd squeezed on either side of Harry's throat contemplatively. Ron also held his hands splayed open as he glanced rapidly between them and Harry. 

"What?" he growled.

"You have... A pulse." Hermione whispered.

"Of course I do!" 

"But... You're a vampire..." she tried.

"Books aren't always right you'll find." he grumbled, already tired of hearing that pronouncement.

"What-"

"Well I'm certainly not white, my vision isn't superior, and I'm not a damned animal!" he barked.

He was so frustrated. Everything about this year was already driving him insane. His constant nightmares about the graveyard that plagued him nonstop, his bruises from Vernon only just beginning healing by his new blood, and now his rival was being generous. On top of everything with Umbridge sending him into a craze, now Ron and Hermione knew he was a vampire.

He hated the fear in their eyes. He hated the guilt making his throat burn. The ride of the adrenaline was fading, his breath leveling, and now he had to face the wide browns and baby blues of his best friends. 

He blinked furiously, it was a feeble attempt to release the constriction in his chest and push down the hot tears threatening to well in his eyes. Doubt was replacing his anger. Maybe he was an animal. A monster of his own making. His own mistake.

He should've stayed on the porch that night. He should've bore the pain of the icy wind biting into his thin skin. He should've endured the aching hunger clawing at his insides, the tremors wracking his absolute sinkhole of a stomach. No six year old should be that thin, he knew now, but he had known nothing except pain and punishment up until Hogwarts. He shouldn't have burned dinner that night, then he wouldn't have been locked outside, he would've never sought protection from the chill in that hydrangea bush, and would've never been bitten.

But that's exactly what happened. He had to accept it at the age of six. And now his two best friends were looking at him like he'd betrayed them. 

"I think it's pretty cool." came Ron's voice.

"What?" Harry croaked, his throat feeling very hot inside, tears finally spilling.

"I mean I think you're pretty controlled if we haven't been able to notice for four years." Hermione commented, still looking highly contemplative.

"Yeah, you're not exactly raving for our blood." Ron chuckled.

Ron reached up to brush to tears off his cheeks, "Don't cry mate." he murmered.

Harry nodded and smiled in silent thanks.

"Why exactly does your heart beat Harry?" Hermione inquired, "Not that I'm opposed to it of course, it's only that every book says that vampires are undead and you're clearly not." 

Harry thought for a moment.

"Well... My body doesn't make it's own blood." he began, trying to piece together everything cohesively.

Harry rambled to Ron and Hermione for several more minutes, explaining what he knew about his condition. 

"I'm not gonna lie mate," Ron breathed, "It was absolutely terrifying when you bit Malfoy."

"He won't turn will he?" Hermione gasped, sounding concerned.

"No... He's- he's not so bad actually..."

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"He's offered to feed me because Umbridge has completely cut off my blood supply." Harry hummed.

"You mean to tell me- that Malfoy is letting you drink his blood?!" Ron puffed.

"With blood replenishing potions of course, but yeah..." 

"What a world we are living in..." Ron sighed, looking simultaneously astounded and boggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but I've finally decided where to take this! I hope you guys like it!


	3. Scorching Sweet Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco devise their first plan.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat seething in the Gryffindor common rooms. 

"She's worse than Snape and Quirrel combined! And Quirrel had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head!" Harry spluttered.

"We aren't learning anything!" Hermione huffed.

Crookshanks lept onto the table with a soft thump, curling up on Hermione's open book. Hermione was too angry to care. Harry groaned, his detentions with her were making him lose significant amounts of much needed blood and he still hadn't talked to Malfoy about how they were going to arrange everything. He licked his teeth in thought, feeling an angry twinge in his shoulder blades as he thought of Malfoy's awed expression. It was almost... attractive. 

The next day in potions, Harry sat next to Malfoy after giving Snape a significant look that made him assign them together. He took notes when they were offered, mostly ignoring Snape's drawl as he explained the theorem, and slipped a small scrap of parchment from his bag. 

He scribbled 'We need to figure out where to go so you can feed me, I need some soon.' in his rather messy handwriting, and passed it to Draco discreetly. 

Harry's mind stuttered. Since when had he called him Draco?

Malfoy read the parchment and elegantly scrawled 'You have a good point, we can't do it in your dormitory nor mine, but I don't have any suggestions other than an empty classroom, which is highly dangerous with Umbridge around.'

Harry bit his lip in thought, unbeknownst to Malfoy watching him out the corner of his eye, and replied 'Meet me by that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor at 9:00 tonight and I'll tell you if I've figured anything out?' 

Malfoy looped 'Sure.' and turned back to his work.

Harry didn't know why, but his stomach swooped at the affirmation and the pinkish flush coming over Draco's cheeks. He bit his lip once more, it was becoming a habit of his whenever he thought of the boy beside him, and tried very hard to fight down the smile pulling at his lips.

He sat in his bed, thinking hard, later that evening, his brain still swimming with Hermione's suggestion of a secret defense club. Eventually he called for Dobby after remembering his extremely useful helpfulness during the previous year. Dobby enthusiastically told him about the Room of Requirement, which coincidentally happened to be right across from the aforementioned tapestry.

After drowning in his homework for a while, he got out his invisibility cloak and marauders map and headed to the seventh floor. It took him a few minutes, but he spotted a platinum blonde head leaning against the wall, very close to an alcove, as he approached. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was only 8:50.

He pulled off his cloak, making Malfoy jump and look at him. Harry paused to stare at Malfoy's newly loose bangs curving delicately in front of his pointy face.

"You're early." Harry breathed, only just realizing how short his breath had gotten.

"Well that makes two of us." Malfoy drawled.

"Er- right..." Harry drifted awkwardly.

"So did you find anything?" Malfoy inquired with a lazily raised brow.

"Oh! Yeah- uhm-" 

"Eloquent as ever." Malfoy interjected.

Harry focused on him finally. There was that flush on his cheeks again and damn, was it enticing. 

"Uhhh... It's this wall actually-" Harry began, cutting off when he heard a distant cat's meow.

"Er- come on-" Harry stammered, grabbing Malfoy's wrist and leading him to the wall.

Malfoy was about to snidely interject but Harry caught him just in time, pressing his finger to surprisingly plush lips that made his stomach do a triple flip, that twinge shooting through his shoulder blades again. Harry flushed deeply and marched them back and forth three times, repeating a mantra of 'I need a place where Draco and I can be safe.' 

They stopped before an ornate door, Harry pulling Draco inside as he raised his brows in an impressed expression. The room inside consisted of a cozy couch and an impressive bed that made Harry's ears burn with the blatant implication. 

"Well done Potter." Draco hummed, sauntering over to the bed.

He sat on the edge, looking expectantly up at Harry. Harry sat beside him, scooting further onto the mattress. Draco followed.

"Uh- this is a lot more awkward than I imagined it." Harry admitted.

"Let's get more comfortable then." Draco suggested nonchalantly as he kicked off his shoes.

Harry did the same.

"Could I see your fangs?" Draco murmured, still looking a bit bored even though his cheeks were very pink.

"Oh! Yeah." 

Harry opened his mouth and pushed out his fangs. Draco reached up and prodded Harry's left canine with his finger very gently, running his digit down the length of it. 

"Merlin Potter... They really are quite big." 

Harry exhaled through the channels in his teeth as he choked on his spit.

"Did you bring the potion?" Harry asked after closing his mouth.

"Of course I did, did you really think I'd let you suck me dry?" 

"I don't do that." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Draco looked quizzically at him.

"How do you mean?" 

"I don't like to kill things. I haven't since the day after I turned."

"After?"

"The initial instinct and body change is nasty and violent, it's uncontrollable, like a werewolf without the wolfsbane potion."

Draco hummed, gaining a little more respect for Harry, though he would never tell him that.

"I killed eleven birds and a opossum... I cried for days after... I felt so bad... I never want to lose control ever again... I promise I won't hurt you." 

Draco nodded and downed the potion. 

"I'm all yours then." 

Harry blushed and began to push off Draco's robes, slip off his best vest, and pull off his tie. He undid the first four buttons, watching hungrily as the shirt fell away from Draco's alabaster shoulder, flush pink with color.

Harry leaned over, only a few centimeters away from being in Draco's lap and licked the junction. Harry savored the taste of Draco's sweat on his tongue, pressing a kiss to the place he thought best to bite, and began lapping hungrily. 

Draco bit his lip as his heart quickened, the flicks of Harry's unbelievably hot tongue between his neck and shoulder was stirring the ever growing monster in his lower belly. Harry kept pressing kisses to the skin, clearly still very controlled, and rubbing his fangs and lips along Draco's shoulder. Draco's groin was getting very hot and tingly just as Harry's fangs pierced his skin.

Harry let out a long low groan, pulling Draco over him as he fell back, still latched in Draco's shoulder. Harry's fingers threaded into Draco's hair while the other hand toyed with his shirt. Now that they were alone, Draco could feel every tickle of his breath, suck of his mouth, and rush of blood up those channels. The boy Draco had a massive crush on beneath him as his heels hooked over the small of his back was making him incredibly aroused once more. 

Draco sighed as Harry pushed his tongue against his skin between his teeth, adding another sensation to the velvetine heat he was imagining doing indescribable things to. Harry was drinking much slower this time, Draco noticed, his breathing more relaxed and his movements much less frantic.

It was several minutes before Harry unhooked his fangs and licked the wound shut. Draco stayed very still as Harry stretched out beneath him and cleaned his teeth.

"You can go if you want, I'm all done." Harry murmured with a small smile.

Draco flipped onto his back beside Harry.

"I-I think I'll stay for a bit..." Draco breathed in a barely audible puff.

Harry closed his eyes and hummed "Okay." 

Draco felt his eyes drooping closed as he gazed wistfully at Harry, eventually surrendering to the soft duvet and the warmth of Harry's body beside his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little treat chapter for you guys before we get into the nitty gritty of this story! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Civilized Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights events after the two fall asleep and Draco wakes up to find himself in a bed with a groggy Harry.

Draco blinked in confusion as he woke. A very unfamiliar ceiling hung above him and there was the intense warmth of another body next to his. He looked over to see Harry curled up beside him, his hair a mess and his fangs poking very slightly out of his lips as he breathed slowly. 

Draco wriggled around to grab his wand from his robe laying above his head and mumbled a tempus charm. It was 2 am. He yawned hugely, accidentally jostling Harry. He snorted and blearily blinked, staring right at Draco, completely unfazed. Draco watched in astonishment as Harry yawned. His fangs stretched out with his mouth and his tongue curled like a cat before clicking back together as his mouth snapped shut.

"Time is it?" Harry mumbled groggily.

"Two in the morning." Draco croaked.

Harry made a small noise and nuzzled back into the duvet.

"No use going back now, prefects are out." he half lied with a little smile.

Draco couldn't believe he'd never noticed exactly how much Harry's fangs actually stuck out normally. It was one of those things you couldn't unsee once you knew it was there. They were obviously incredibly sharp even when retracted fully into his gums and they extended out when he gave a small yawn moments later.

"How well can you control your fangs?" Draco inquired.

"Pretty decent. They have a habit of coming out when I'm eating, and when I yawn... But it's really hard to control them when I'm angry, in fact they've popped completely out when I've been mad at you in the past, I'm just good at hiding them."

"I still find it so interesting that the book definition has it all wrong, you're not at all like what they describe vampires to be like." Draco hummed.

"Y'know I find that bat thing pretty funny, vampires are supposed to have wings that they can control the visibility of, not turn into bats." Harry said matter of factly.

"Wings?" Draco gawked.

"Yeah, I don't have mine yet though, obviously, I dunno when or what makes them come in. I only know cause the one that bit me had them, and when he folded them away they disappeared..." 

"Wow..." 

"I can kind of see in the dark a little better than a normal human, but not much, my sight is pretty abysmal anyway."

Draco laughed softly.

"How do you consider yourself then? Do you think of yourself as a vampire?"

"Well... Not entirely I don't think. I'm still basically human but with like a bizarre form of... What's it called? Anemia? Yeah that. And I haven't got my wings yet so I dunno." 

"You're not so bad Potter."

"You're not too bad yourself..." Harry murmured, shifting slightly before- "Ouch!" 

Draco's brows rose in alarm as Harry's fangs extended slightly. He was clawing at his back and itching furiously like a dog.

"What's happened?" Draco breathed.

"My shoulders- would you mind having a look? They're really itchy-" Harry almost panted, sitting up.

Draco felt his eyes flick wildly over Harry's cocoa back as he pulled off his vest and shirt. Harry scratched his rather unhealthily prominent ribs as Draco saw hundreds of scars decorating his back. Lash scars. And to top it all off there were two little black chicken puff bunches of baby downy feathers running three quarters the length of Harry's back like somebody had cut him and there were feathers oozing from the closed wound.

Harry heard a small gasp come from behind him.

"Ignore the scars." he mumbled dismissively, "What's up?"

"You've baby feathers." Draco chuckled.

"I do?" Harry gasped excitedly, his stomach oddly fuzzy at the sound of Draco's laugh.

"Yeah they look brand new, only fluff right now. It almost looks like they're going to eventually burst out like a butterfly when they're ready."

Harry turned around to find himself mere centimeters from Draco's face. His eyes went wide and he surveyed him with a faint flush on his cheeks before clearing his throat and backing up. He laid back down and turned his back to Draco, eventually falling asleep once more. 

Draco poked the small fluffy feathers as Harry's breathing evened out. But even the strangeness of the feathers couldn't keep his eyes away from the scars. They were crossed and traced over his back in every imaginable direction, deeply marring the skin where ever they licked. Some were still red and quite raw, others looked as old as the scar on his forehead. They were curious, obviously inflicted but by whom, Draco didn't know. Two snaked up the back of his neck to lace around his vertebrae, and how he hadn't noticed them before he also had no clue. Robe collars certainly didn't go up that high and Harry's hair wasn't even long enough in the back to cover the thick pink marks that disappeared somewhere under his hairline.

Some looked years old by their diluted whitish hue against his dark skin, which ruled out anything to do with the tournament of the previous year. But the most confusing ones were the deeply pink and red ones that were covered in a shiny film of skin like healing open wounds. Recent. A few were visibly infected from being in such a state for so long, others were badly scabbed very darkly with old blood, especially in the strange angular notches between all the others. There was a single reddish slash across his left arm like whoever had inflicted the injuries had missed the broad plane of his back and struck his arm instead. 

He ran his finger along one of the grooves, an angular divot diagonally running across his spine. Harry arched and made an unintelligible sound in his sleep. It sounded almost fearful, terrified even. The skin was so smooth there Draco wasn't surprised it was so sensitive.

Harry jerked and began murmuring feverishly in his sleep, his breathing quickening as his hairline grew damp with the first droplets of sweat. Draco sat up on his hip, shaking Harry's tremulous shoulder roughly to rouse him. He gasped sharply and rolled into his back with large eyes that barely betrayed the pain of the pressure.

"Fuck..." he breathed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"What happened?" Draco barely whispered, his voice caught somewhere in his chest.

"Nightmare." he croaked, sitting up, covered in sweat.

Draco couldn't help the fact that his eyes roved over Harry's heaving sweaty chest and rather skinny but lean stomach before flicking up to his unfocused emeralds. 

"What are those scars Potter?" Draco asked, failing to keep the haughtiness out of his voice out of habit.

Harry's eyes went very wide and his face fell entirely. He hurriedly scooped up his shirt before hastily putting it on and messily topping it with his vest. 

"Uh- nothing important- er- I have to go back to the tower." he stammered lamely.

He moved toward the door while straightening his clothes.

"Uhm- see you Malfoy." and he was gone.

And for the first time, the sound of his surname coming from Harry stung somewhere buried deep inside him.

That was rather personal he thought, as he tried to get the image of Harry's back that was burned to the back of his eyelids out of his mind. The soft baby feathers shaped like wingtips sticking out were endearing and he honestly felt a bit cheated. He and Harry had had a civilized conversation for the first time without sparring and while he more than understood why Harry wasn't keen to trust him with something as intimate as his scars, he still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

He knew he liked Harry, but he didn't even know if Harry was even gay or interested in being with another boy. Harry seemed oblivious to that Chang girl's advances, but then again he was painfully unobservant when it came to most things concerning other people. 

He sighed, grabbed his things, and left for his own dorm, the thought of Harry's horrified expression haunting him as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little short chapter before we get into the meat of the story!


	5. Face It Before It Eats You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally beginning to come to terms with the trauma he suffered over the summer.

The atmosphere grew tense between Harry and Malfoy over the next few weeks. Harry hadn't spoken to him since the night in the Room of Requirement, he felt too awkward and vulnerable. How could he have been so stupid as to forget just how fresh Vernon's lashes were on his skin and how minimally they had healed? He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep with his biggest secret facing Draco Malfoy. Well at least he hadn't seen the worst of it.

Harry dreaded the feeling of hunger beginning to feebly claw at his insides. Every rule Umbridge added as she manipulated her way up to power making it even harder for him to control his temper that resulted from said hunger. He was afraid of attacking somebody again. He knew that if it happened again everybody would know. Would know one of the many secrets Harry Potter carried with him.

Three big secrets weighed on him every day. His mental health was slowly spiraling downward as he was plagued by nightmares of the unimaginable. He would have to ask Malfoy for blood soon, he knew, but there was an energy that emerged every time that he would never admit he was afraid of. It pulled at his insides and made him feel dirty and guilty when he got enthusiastic. 

Ron and Hermione knew he was a vampire, yes, and while he considered that to be one of his big secrets, they knew nothing of the other two. The second he knew they suspected was worse than he let on, but the abuse from the Dursley's was evident all over his body, and it wasn't like he was making much effort to hide it. The third was unshakable. Unspeakable. He couldn't even bring himself to process the gravity of what had happened to him, but he hated to think about it. Rather, he couldn't bring himself to recognize it. Recognize that he wasn't resilient and accept that he couldn't do everything and fight everything alone. He felt disgusting. Forever unwantable. But he never let even the faintest inkling that he might not be okay slip. He didn't want his friends to worry. He didn't want Sirius to do something stupid and reckless.

He eventually caved on the third week when his stomach constricted uneasily in Umbridge's class. He dropped a note in Malfoy's robe pocket when he feigned crashing into him in the threshold. They snarled some weak insults at each other before parting ways.

Now he sat cross legged on the bed in the room waiting for Malfoy, twiddling his thumbs and sucking on his fangs. Harry perked just as the door opened, the discomfort boiling in his stomach cooling a little when he saw a white blonde head come through.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted lamely.

"Malfoy." Harry hummed in response, staring at Malfoy's thick blonde eyelashes.

"Well let's get this over with, I have homework for McGonagall to finish." Malfoy drawled, withdrawing a tiny red bottle from his pocket and downing it.

Harry felt his heart stutter into an anxious rhythm as Malfoy drew nearer, slipping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed, faintly pink in the face at Harry's avid eyes roving toward his chest and exposed shoulder. Harry scooted over on his knees, feeling his restraint begin to fray as Malfoy's alabaster skin glowed in the low light of the room. Malfoy turned to face Harry, trying not to focus on just how absolutely unhealthy and almost daunting he looked in this lighting. 

He licked and lightly sucked on Malfoy's neck, bringing the veins he craved to the surface. Harry repeated the feather light kisses before he struck, his thick fangs sinking deep into Draco's trapizium. Draco let out a small squeak and gripped Harry's shoulders as he felt his tongue rolling when he gulped. It was desperate yet tentative, forward yet frightful and nervous.

Draco could feel Harry's pulse through his tight hold on his arms. It was still strange, having everything you thought you knew about something flipped on its head, and yet the relatively normal heart rate that could be considered thundering for Harry was comforting. He was alive, and for whatever reason, that was comforting. It was almost like humanizing something so demonized gave a depth to the soul behind the eyes, even if they were currently unnaturally eclipsed. 

Harry's leg gave an exhaustive tremble and he unhooked himself, snakelike, from Draco. Draco was still surprised to find that the wound wasn't agony, healing quickly by Harry's weirdly hot spit. It was a bit interesting, but mostly quite gross in his opinion. Harry seemed to think so too, as the expression on his face was pensive and slightly twisted at the lips as he watched the gauges stitch themselves back together. There was so much humanity within the lines of his features that it was hard to even fathom what he really was.

It wasn't even like he was to be considered a creature. Like how Lupin seemed to suffer an ailment, Harry seemed to simply have a condition. 

Their eyes met and Harry went ruddy under his dark skin. Draco felt his face grow warm. He reached his hand up to feel the spot on his shoulder, but brushed Harry's crotch instead. He didn't really know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't for Harry to jump about a foot and yelp almost painfully, scrambling off him with fear in his eyes.

"Woah Potter!" he puffed, retracting his hand quickly.

Harry was spiraling into a full blown panic attack. His breathing was fast and he was shaking horribly. He was making small frantic noises and curling into the pillow, near sobbing. Draco was at a loss. He had no idea what to do.

"Potter- fuck- breathe Potter." Draco stammered.

Harry coughed, a bit of blood spattering his pillow. 

"Shit- look at me?"

Harry did, blood pouring profusely from his mouth. Draco tentatively stuck his finger between Harry's teeth to pull back his lip. He'd bitten his tongue with his exposed fangs, his saliva slowly mending it. He retracted his finger and rubbed it off on his robes.

"Just breathe."

He did so. His big eyes glassy and appeared to be glowing faintly green, but they always kind of looked like that. Harry eventually calmed down, looking very very embarrassed when he did.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Draco inquired.

Harry shook his head, his throat working furiously as he lay back on the bed. Draco frowned, but didn't ask anything else.

There was a rustle and Harry arched off the bed, a small raven feather finding its way out of his robes. Draco picked it up. It was so incredibly plush and fluffy that he kept fiddling with it as he spoke.

"Are your wings any bigger?" 

Harry looked at him, his lip twitching into a slight soft smile.

"A bit. Just more feathery, no appendage growth yet. I think something big has to happen for them to come out fully in one burst... Like finding your true love or fighting for somebody..."

Draco nodded and scooted off the bed.

"I'll see you around Potter."

"See you around Malfoy." Harry hummed.

The door opened and closed. Harry lay, his adrenaline only just waning. Malfoy was so unnaturally kind and just... cool when they were alone in here. With his sharp mercury eyes and his plush pillowy looking heart shaped lips. Harry felt a jolt somewhere inside him. Why was he thinking those things?

The next few days were absolutely miserable. Umbridge was a menace and all of the teachers were reacting to her horrible energy. Snape kept shooting odd glances at Harry like he was about to go feral and attack everybody in the room and McGonagall was giving them more work than ever.

Sirius wrote back, which was nice, but Harry kind of constantly had the vampire issue on his mind now. Lupin was a werewolf and nobody around him minded. He wanted to write Lupin but he didn't want to give away his secret in the process. He didn't know how to bring it up in the fire when Sirius was supposed to call again, but he figured he'd try his Best when the time came.

He was conflicted and on top of that, his strange dreams made him cranky and irritable.

And on top of all that, Cho kept coming onto him when they so much as looked at each other. Harry didn't feel any attraction to her whatsoever and that confused him even more. Here he was with a pretty girl trying to entice him and he wasn't even fazed. What was wrong with him? He kept seeing angular pale hands in his dreams and it made him even more confused.

But that night was when Harry had a dream unlike any other he'd had before. It wasn't the strange dark hallway like he was expecting, but it was the chest of a boy. A lean lithe chest with pert pink little nipples and an enticing vee. He felt his body reacting to the image in his head. Something he was terrified to feel. Arousal. He was afraid, but that body was so nice and almost familiar. He couldn't see the boys face but he was nude and he kept moving languidly, enticingly. The boy turned and Harry practically drooled over the pretty lines and cute arse that was presented to him.

Harry shot up with a gasp, horrified to find himself sweaty and aroused. He wiped his forehead and waited for his racing heart to calm down best it could before considering what to do with himself. Ron's snoring was the only other sound in the room. Everybody sounded like they were asleep, even Neville and Seamus were inaudible. He peered through his hangings to find that he was right, they were all dead asleep. 

He flopped back on his bed and attempted to regulate his rapid breathing and intense heart rate. It was beating a vague tattoo against his adams apple and wouldn't calm down for anything. His efforts were completely and utterly futile. He was still burning with arousal at the vivid images burned into his brain. The only word that came to his mind was handsome. 

His heart leapt yet again with guilt. The churning doubt was back in his stomach, writhing like ten thousand snakes, but there was something else there. Something pleasant. A curious glimmer of intrigue, an electric jolt of realization. He hated that it made so much sense. He felt guilty and dirty even considering that he might be... after what his uncle had done to him over the summer. Was he? He knew he didn't like what Vernon had done but he knew that his heart and stomach gave funny palpitations whenever he saw... say... Who? No... He thought he knew who... There was no mistaking that alabaster skin now that he thought about it.

He always kind of had an inkling but fuck, he didn't know if he was ready to admit to himself that he fancied... Harry felt even more ashamed now that he had pinpointed who that body belonged to. Lithe and perfectly pale, such a comparison to his own honey cocoa skin, and barely visible little blonde hairs on his chest that he saw every time he was generous enough to offer his blood. 

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. 

He groaned loudly and smashed his face into his pillow, his canines piercing his pillowcase as he bit down. His erection was pressing painfully into his lower belly and he had a sudden wave of hormonal urge come over him. It couldn't hurt... Right? It had been pain beyond pain when his uncle had prized him open with his foul girth, but he vividly remembered how terrified he'd been when a little spot inside him felt so good through the terrible ripping pain. 

He still feels horrible. He still is barely recovering. And yet his curiosity was getting the better of him. Would it feel like that again if he... Tried it? Ron always snickered about wanking but Harry had never been brave or mentally stable enough to try. 

He rolled onto his back, gazing at his hands, and felt anxiety pool on his stomach as his erection twitched. He slid his hands down his stomach experimentally, not expecting a chill to run through him when his skin met, but enjoying the pleasant feel. It wasn't the porky fists of Vernon holding his thin hips in a vice like grip, it was his own angular fingers with gentle calluses and neat nails. He coasted his hands delicately up and down his vee before braving the leap and slipping his fingers beneath his waistband.

His erogenous pelvic area was twitching and convulsing nervously as his hands followed the trail of hair he had from his navel to his base. He was beyond scared and the way his insides were shivering terrified him. He wrapped his fingers around his base and gasped at the light pressure. It wasn't painful. It sent a shock to the middle of his body that rattled him. Harry ran his fingers along his acute erection before feeling brave enough to give an experimental stroke.

The way his brain suddenly swam with dopamine and images of pale hands on him addled him and made him crave more, more of the gloriously good feeling it brought him. He could feel his foreskin shifting and sliding over his wet glans, crying into his hand when he stroked the slit. He humped and bucked into the circle of his fingers greedily, letting the ecstasy overcome his senses as he slid his fingers over and under his glans. The moment he gripped his scrotum was when he spilled into his pajama pants.

He swore his mind went blank, save for a pair of pillowy pink lips that weren't his, as he trembled his release into his hand. He lay jumping with aftershock as his breath returned to him, simply staring at the ceiling and knowing all too well what image he had just come to. A beautiful pale boy's body on top of him while his hands worked Harry's shaft.

He barely had time to cast a cleaning charm before he was out cold, his body exhausted from the first masturbation session of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter! I know I haven't updated in ages and ages but this story is going to be getting a lot more attention after Sensitive Touch has concluded! I have a bunch of ideas for this story but I love hearing suggestions if you have any!


End file.
